Redescubriendo los sentimientos
by darklight94
Summary: Despues de la pelea de Omega, Vincent se desaparece un año, provocando la intriga de sus amigos... YuffieXVincent


Redescubriendo los sentimientos.

Había pasado más de un año desde que Vincent peleo contra Omega, y aun no había ningún rastro del pistolero. Muchos creyeron haberlo visto por los escombros donde fue la última pelea que dio el, pero solo eran productos de su imaginación, Tifa, Cloud y Yuffie creyeron haberlo visto caminando por las calles de Edge pero siempre lo mismo, solo su imaginación.

Ahora todos volvieron a sus antiguas rutinas, gracias a que la paz reinaba de nuevo.

Tifa estaba terminando de lavar los últimos platos y vasos que los clientes habían dejado, el cartel de cerrado ya se encontraba en la ventana del séptimo cielo, y la noche al igual que la lluvia se apoderaron de las calles de Edge. Tifa se dirigió a una de las mesas apartadas de la barra para ver a cierta chica de pelo corto que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo sin haber tomado ninguna cerveza.

-Pobre ella estuvo todo el día buscándolo-Tifa le coloco encima la gabardina cafe que Yuffie trajo desde el primer día en que ella fue a pedir hospedaje en el séptimo cielo.

EL sonido de la puerta provoco que Tifa saliera de sus pensamientos y se alegro mucho al ver al chico de pelo rubio que entraba en el bar junto con los dos hijos adoptivos que tenían bajo su jurisdicción.

-Al fin llegamos, la lluvia esta insoportable-Densel se quito su impermeable al igual que Marlene.

-Marlene, Densel quiero que vayan a darse una ducha de inmediato-Tifa se acerco a los dos chicos que estaban a punto de sentarse en los banquillos de la barra.

-Pero acabamos de regresar de la lluvia, no queremos mojarnos de nuevo-dijo Marlene.

-Se van a enfermar, así que quiero que suban ya y se bañen-Tifa dijo en tono serio provocando que los niños fueran a sus habitaciones para darse un baño.

-Vaya si que sabes cómo controlarlos, apenas y yo puedo convencerlos en que hagan sus tareas-dijo Cloud mientras dejaba una caja de cervezas y otras bebidas debajo de la barra.

-Sera porque tú eres muy blando con ellos, debes de ser firme, ahora que lo recuerdo quiero que también vayas a darte un baño, tu también eres de los que se enferman muy seguido por aquí-Tifa intento hacer un gran esfuerzo por actuar seria y provocar que Cloud fuera a su habitación.

-Pero espera un minuto-Cloud se detuvo y volteo a ver a la kunoichi que estaba dormida sobre la mesa –Déjame adivinar estuvo todo el día buscándolo…debe de entender que todos lo estamos buscando…pero ya ha pasado un año y medio de que sucedió lo de Omega-

-Sabes que a todos nos afecto la ida de Vincent…y sabemos que no está muerto, pero a ella le afecto más su ida…por qué se habrá desaparecido-

-Vincent paso por algo muy difícil esta vez, a lo mejor se tomo un tiempo para meditar y reflexionar lo que acaba de pasar-

-Pero Cloud ya va más de un año y si le paso algo o perdió su teléfono-

-Vincent se sabe cuidar solo, por favor Tifa lo conocemos…ya cuando él quiera volver simplemente lo recibiremos como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Lo dices con mucha calma…está bien ya ve a bañarte o si no vas a pescar un resfriado-

Cloud simplemente subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, dejando a Tifa esperando a que Yuffie despertara.

La luchadora volvió a lavar los platos que había en el fregadero, pero de nuevo su atención fue tomada por Yuffie que finalmente se había despertado.

-Tifs voy a mi habitación, perdón por haberme quedado dormida aquí abajo-

-Se ve que tienes el sueño muy pesado Marlene y Densel hicieron un gran escándalo-

-Tenía un buen sueño, era cuando todos estábamos juntos, por eso no me quise despertar-

La puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a una silueta bastante alta pero familiar para Tifa que fue la única que volteo a ver a la puerta.

-Bien iré a dormir, ya estoy cansada de puros sueños de que Vince aparezca por esa puerta-

-Bien si quieren me puedo retirar-la voz de la persona que acaba de entrar al séptimo cielo provoco que se le erizara toda la piel a Yuffie.

-Bienvenido Vincent-Tifa dijo con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco Yuffie volteo a ver a la misma persona que ha estado deseando que volviera y al verlo finalmente parado bajo el marco de la puerta no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara.

-Vince…-

-Hola Yuffie tanto tiempo….-Vincent casi fue derribado por un fuerte abrazo por parte de la kunoichi.

Tifa sonrió al ver tal escena, pero luego se sorprendió al ver el aspecto del pistolera, lo que era su pelo y su rostro no había cambiado mucho solo que tenía un pequeño corte en su mejilla, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su camisa estuviera rasgada y con sangre, y que su garra estuviera destrozada y derramando unas pocas gotas de sangre proveniente de su mano. Yuffie lentamente se separo del pistolero y miro sus manos como estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Vi-Vince?-Yuffie miro sus manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-Tranquilas estoy bien no es nada grave…-Vincent se recargo en el marco de la puerta ya que le costaba pararse, su cuerpo efectivamente tenía varios corte tanto en la espalda como en el pecho y se podría ver como la pérdida de sangre empezaba hacer efecto.

Tiffa corrió hacia el y paso el brazo del pistolero sobre sus hombros para que pudiera recargarse y también con la ayuda de Yuffie lo llevaron a la antigua mesa en la que anteriormente Yuffie se encontraba.

-Trae el botiquín de emergencia y también el cofre de materias, tenemos que desinfectar antes de curar sus heridas con materia-Tiffa empezó a quitarle la capa a Vincent.

Yuffie salto sobre la barra y tomo el botiquín y se lo paso de inmediato a Tiffa, para luego subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación para traer el cofre de materias.

Tiffa termino por quitarle la camiseta y la garra de Vincent y con el alcohol y un trapo empezó a desinfectar las heridas del pecho y del brazo de Vincent.

-Que fue lo que te paso-

-Todo se los puedo responder a su tiempo….perdona las molestias Tiffa-Vincent apenas estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

-Tus heridas no son graves pero la pérdida de sangre es lo que te afecto más-Tiffa terminó de desinfectar todas las heridas del pistolero.

Yuffie llego con el cofre de materias y le paso la materia cura a Tiffa para que pudiera terminar el tratamiento de Vincent.

-Bien esto te va a adormecer el cuerpo, bueno más de lo que está pero vas a estar bien-Tiffa poco a poco le coloco la materia a Vincent y su cuerpo lo acepto con normalidad.

Vincent se quejo un poco ya que sus heridas empezaban a cerrarse.

-Bien por ahora buscare una camisa para dártela, mañana lavare tu ropa Vincent-Tifa tomo la ropa ensangrentada de Vincent, para luego ir a la habitación posterior del bar.

Yuffie se quedo mirando como las heridas cerraban y poco a poco dejaban cicatrices, pero ella se quedo concentrada en una cicatriz, la cual estaba situada en su pecho, y era la misma cicatriz en donde estaba su protomateria.

-Vince que fue lo que te paso a donde fuiste, por que tardaste en volver...-

Continuara...


End file.
